


[Podfic] Because Six Adventures Wasn't Enough

by nerdiests



Series: Rhi Does Podfic [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Hyrule is a good boy, I Tried, Internal Conflict, Legend blames Hylia, Magic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protective Legend, Time Travel Bullshit, because its Legend, cursing, graveyards, i would too tbh, save my sons, why is that not a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdiests/pseuds/nerdiests
Summary: Written by SillusAuthor Summary:“Did I fucking time travel?” Link shouts, waving the hand with the marking. “Because there’s no way there should be two of these stupid things here right now.”“I would say no, because that’s impossible, but that actually makes sense,” the boy says, giving the idea legitimate thought. “What year is it?” The boy asks.“It’s 614,” Link replies without missing a beat. The boy blinks.“Okay, so that’s not the year at all. Try 1394.”“I fucking time traveled.” Link groans, hiding his face in his hands. “I didn’t even touch the Harp of Ages. How the fuck did I time travel?” He pauses. “And that’s almost eight centuries ahead of my time, too.”“Man, the old documents were way off,” the boy mumbles under his breath. “They said six centuries before they were all destroyed.”





	[Podfic] Because Six Adventures Wasn't Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Because Six Adventures Wasn't Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742656) by [Sillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillus/pseuds/Sillus). 

> i would like to thank [Sillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillus/pseuds/Sillus) for allowing me to podfic their wonderful work!!

Podfic Length: 00:20:06

Link (Dropbox)

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v7hqsy2n1wiaggg/because%20six%20adventures%20wasn%27t%20enough%20podfic%20final.mp3?dl=0)(14.75 MB, listenable)

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://nerdiests.tumblr.com)  



End file.
